1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser or light leveling device, and more particularly to a light leveling device including a rotatable laser or light instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical laser or light leveling devices have been developed and comprise one or more laser or light instruments attached thereto for generating one or more light beams or straight lines or reference lines of optical images toward or against wall members, for leveling or plumbing purposes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,539,990 to Le discloses one of the typical laser or light leveling devices which comprises one or more laser or light instruments and one or more cylindrical surfaced lens attached thereto for generation of one or more light beams or straight lines or reference lines of optical images toward or against wall members.
However, the laser or light instruments and/or the cylindrical surfaced lens are solidly secured on a frame, and thus may generate one or more light beams or straight lines or reference lines of optical images toward or against wall members at the predetermined directions or angular positions relative to the frame; i.e., the laser or light instruments and/or the cylindrical surfaced lens may not be rotated or adjusted relative to the frame, and thus may not be rotated or adjusted relative to the frame to the other directions or angular positions relative to the frame.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the: afore-described disadvantages of the conventional light leveling devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a light leveling device including a rotatable laser or light instrument rotatable or adjustable relative to a support housing, for facilitating the leveling or plumbing purposes thereof.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided a light leveling device comprising a housing including a chamber formed therein, a light instrument rotatably received in the chamber of the housing and for generating a light beam out through the housing, and means for energizing the light instrument. The light instrument may be rotated relative to the housing, for allowing the light beam to be rotated to the wall members to which the light beam is aimed thereon.
The light instrument includes a knurled surface partially exposed through the housing and to be rotated by users. The knurled surface is preferably inclined relative to the light instrument. The housing includes an opening formed therein and communicating with the chamber of the housing to expose the knurled surface of the light instrument.
A device is preferably provided for limiting a rotational movement of the light instrument relative to the housing. The limiting means includes a curved passage formed in the housing, and includes a projection extended from the light instrument and slidably engaged in the curved passage of the housing, to limit the rotational movement of the light instrument relative to the housing.
The housing includes at least one space formed therein, and at least one vial received in the space thereon. The housing includes an opening formed in a bottom thereof, and a metal frame received in the opening of the housing. The frame includes a bar provided thereon to form at least one channel therein, and the housing includes at least one flap extended into the channel of the frame, to position the frame in the housing.
The frame includes at least one groove formed therein, at least one metal plate is disposed on the frame and includes a bottom flange engaged into the groove of the frame, and a magnet is disposed on the frame and attracted to the metal plate.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.